The Last Page
by Hannah Tennant-Cumberbatch
Summary: Every river has it's mouth, every song has it's final note. River's up to the last empty page in her diary, and the Doctor sends an old friend with a delivery before their final adventure together. 11/River, one-shot.


**A/N: A random one-shot that I decided to write. Hope you like it and please review if you can! x**

* * *

River sighed as she flicked to the final blank page in the back of her diary. So many adventures were pressed between those sheets; full of her impossible, impossible man. So many stolen kisses, so many broken hearts.

The day River's diary had to be closed for good was coming: the day where she'd have nothing left to write. And that scared her. River had seen so many terrible things, but that was the thing that really terrified her.

When no more adventures could occur. When the Doctor knew nothing about her, and she knew everything about him.

River didn't think that her lone heart would be able to cope when that day finally came. When she would look into his eyes with hard and pure emotion, and he would stare back without feeling and brimming with confusion.

River knew that everything came to an end somehow. Every river had it's mouth, every song had it's final note. But not her and the Doctor, oh no. River swore they were different. They didn't follow the crowd, they didn't comply with the rules.

They were timeless.

Weren't they?

River closed her diary and pressed it into the bar in front of her. She stared down at her vodka and coke fizzing in her glass; but she had no desire to drink it. There was a bitter taste developing in the back of her throat- and she didn't want to agitate or provoke it. Something she had a habit of doing.

Being released from prison wasn't as great as River first anticipated. In Stormcage, at least she managed to break out and spend her nights with the Doctor. Now, her Time Lord did not know where to find her and it was all very complicated to send him a message.

It didn't help that the last time River came into contact with the Doctor he destroyed her vortex manipulator. She really did hate him sometimes.

River was distracted from her thoughts when a man sat down at the bar next to her.

"A water, please," he ordered, his thick American accent really pronouncing his words. The bartender passed him his glass within ten seconds.

"Hello," the man grinned, drinking back some of the liquid shimmering in his glass. "Might I say, you look very beautiful tonight."

River rolled her eyes at his hapless attempts at flirting. Couldn't this man realise that she was staying quiet for a reason? Those reasons being a) thinking and b), sulking.

"I'm sort of busy here," muttered River, pretending to inspect the cover of her diary.

The man laughed heartily, although River couldn't tell what was so funny. "Clearly."

River narrowed her eyes. "No, seriously. I am. So do you mind?"

The man laughed again- again, what was so funny? That was getting annoying. "He was right to warn me about you. 'Every woman but her,' he said. 'Every woman but her will fall at your feet.'"

River's ears instantly pricked and her head snapped up to look straight at the man who was addressing her. "He? Wait, do you know me?"

The man drank some more of his water. "Everybody knows about you, River Song."

This man was suddenly beginning to interest River. "Who told you about me?"

She was begging for one word to escape his lips.

_Doctor._

"You've spent many years in the Stormcage containment facility for murder. A murder of a good man. The best man you've ever known..." the man trailed off, not answering her question.

Now that was _really _annoying. River hated people who couldn't answer her properly.

Kind of hypocritical, really.

She slammed her fist down on the bar, causing a little of a drink to overflow and spill onto the surface. "Just answer me, will you? Who told you about me?"

_Doctor. Doctor. Doctor._

This time, the man didn't even reply at all. Instead he began to rummage round the pockets of his grey, military overcoat and pressed a medium-sized box onto the table in front of River.

It wasn't anything special, not really. To any other person, that box was just a box.

But it was blue. The bluest blue in the universe.

TARDIS blue.

River's eyes widened to an abnormal extent. "Tell me now. Who gave you this? Please. Please tell me."

The man gestured towards the box with his hand. "Open it."

River's brow furrowed. "And why would I do that? I don't even know who it's from."

"Yes," the man insisted, "You do. You know him better than anyone else in the universe."

_Doctor._

Hands trembling, River skimmed the lid with her index finger. She had no idea what contents lay within, but this box was from the Doctor. _Her _Doctor. And if the Doctor had delivered something to her, she knew it had to be important.

She quickly glanced back up at the man, whom she still didn't know his name. He pushed the box a little closer to her.

"Open it, River Song," the man said, "Open it. For him."

River took a deep breath before easing off the lid. As soon as she opened it, a sort of scent escaped from it; though she couldn't put her finger on it.

Inside, on a bed of TARDIS blue silk, was an old friend.

"My vortex manipulator..." River gasped, running her fingers along the tan leather strap.

Enclosed with her manipulator was a note, covered in the Doctor's incredible Gallifreyan handwriting. There was something so beautiful about the language of the Time Lords which really enticed River in. Maybe it was just how old it was, or how destructive it could be...

_River,_

_We've got more running to do._

_20 . 78 . 99 . 00_

_Doctor x_

River's heart skipped a beat. Wow. A kiss from the Doctor? He really did want to see her. Plus coordinates... Which meant they were going on another adventure.

"Thank you," breathed River, as she took the vortex manipulator from the box and attached it to her wrist.

"No bother," the man waved his hand dismissively, "I owed him a favour."

River began to type in the coordinates into the manipulator, but it was taking longer than expected. "I'm sorry. I really have to go."

The man smiled. "Just make sure you make that last page the best one."

-x-

River opened her eyes to see where the Doctor's coordinates had taken her: and it was a place she knew well.

Amy and Rory's house. Well, mum and dad's house.

"Mum?" River called out. "Dad?"

No reply. They must be out. Or at work.

Suddenly, the door bell began to ring. River checked her hair in the mirror, before making her way to the door. She opened it, and there stood the Doctor. He had combed his hair right back so it looked tidy for once, and he'd finally ditched the tweed and was wearing a suit.

He leaned in the doorway. "You got my message, then."

River bit her lip. "Obviously."

"Yes. Obviously." the Doctor span in a circle, showing off his coat tails. "You like my new get-up?"

Trust him to divert the conversation to clothes. "Yes, for once, I approve."

"Good." the Doctor grinned, but River couldn't help but notice the sadness that was lurking in his eyes. "You want to go on a trip, River Song?"

"Doctor, when would I ever say no to a trip?" River smiled. "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere you've always wanted to go," the Doctor leaned forward, whispering in her ear, "The Singing Towers of Darilium."

The Doctor held out his hand and River took it.

_Just make sure you make that last page the best one._


End file.
